Tsubaki Nakatsukasa
Tsubaki Nakatsukasa is a Demon Weapon originating from the ancient and special Weapon clan, the Nakatsukasa Clan. She is the daughter of Sanjuro Nakatsukasa and the younger sister of Masamune Nakatsukasa. She joined DWMA in an effort to stop her brother from becoming a Kishin and later partners up with the assassin student, Black☆Star. Statistics *'Name': Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Demon Shadow Weapon, Camellia Blossom *'Origin': Soul Eater *'Gender': Female *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': *'Classification': Demon Weapon *'Height': 169 cm (5'6.5") *'Weight': 49.1 kg (108 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Indigo *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': Sanjuro Nakatsukasa (Father), Tsubaki's Mother, Masamune Nakatsukasa (Older Brother, deceased) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Ninja Tools *'Weaknesses': Can lose control of her actions when overcome by her Shadows *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Kaori Nazuka Power Stats *'Attack Potency': City Block level, higher with Soul Resonance and Shadows *'Speed': Hypersonic+, higher with Shadows *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class GJ, higher with Soul Resonance and Shadows *'Durability': City Block level, higher with Soul Resonance and Shadows *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range *'Intelligence': Gifted Appearance Tsubaki is a tall, attractive and rather well-endowed young woman of Japanese descent of around sixteen or seventeen years old. She wears a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wears a sash that looks similar to Black☆Star's grey riveted straps that wraps around her waist twice and hangs down diagonally from right to left. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes. Occasionally, like when she is bathing or playing basketball, her ponytail and the strands of hair at the side of her face are tied up into 'loops.' Upon using the Uncanny Sword, her hair is loose, with tattoos that are the same pattern as Black☆Star's. She wears grey and black bandages on her arms from the shoulder down, and wears a sweatband with a star symbol on it on each of her wrists. Tsubaki's soul is pale yellow in color and has her long ponytail as the 'tail' of her soul. Personality As one of the oldest main characters of Soul Eater, Tsubaki is one of the most mature and level-headed characters, aside from Maka and Shino. However, she is not as short-tempered as the Scythe Meister, and is very patient and forgiving. She has a very magnanimous, polite and gentle personality and always tries to help or comfort her friends even when she has no idea how to help. She is caring and understanding and sometimes acts as the mediator when her friends fight, and her understanding and insight sometimes makes her the agony aunt figure for people who are troubled. She cares deeply for her friends, and does not seem fond of things that might make them upset, even going so far as to suggest to Soul and Black☆Star to nullify the dare Maka has to do after she loses the basketball game, due to not knowing the rules. She often worries about her friends if they are in danger, and is upset when the people she cares about are hurt. She also has a talent for cooking, and doesn't seem to mind cooking even for big-eaters like Black☆Star and Ragnarok; mostly because she thinks it is worth cooking for someone with such a big appetite. She is also generous and kindhearted, up until the point that some people even take advantage of her. She also has a habit of apologizing, even when it isn't her own fault (something which she often does when Black☆Star does something wrong in front of people). One of the most mature and flexible characters, Tsubaki is very amicable and gets along well with her peers and can be very understanding of their feelings. Tsubaki's soul is 'very co-operative and has a lot of space to accept people' as said by Stein. Because of her accepting nature, she can see the good in people who, at first glance, do not seem to have anything likeable about them (such as with her partner, Black☆Star, and Mifune, even though he had joined Arachnophobia). She deeply cares for her friends and prefers to avoid unnecessary conflict, usually being the one who diffuses any arguments between people, making her a dependable and trustworthy friend. Her patience often makes her the only calm one (apart from perhaps, Soul) in situations when everyone else has lost their temper. However, some people, like Masamune, accuse her generosity and capacity by calling her a pushover, saying that she does not have the ability to show her true feelings or deny something that she thinks is not true. As a child, Tsubaki had a habit of pretending that she liked certain things in order to please others, such as when she told Masamune that she wanted to play ball when she really wanted to play house. She does suffer from low self-esteem at the start of the series, comparing herself to the camellia flower, a 'flower without a fragrance, blooming silently and looking tragic when its petals scatter.' She can also be a little submissive and reluctant to be direct. However, her confrontation with Masamune allows her to mature and be more confident with herself, and she denies that she is a flower without a fragrance, and proves it to her brother by defeating him. She learns to be more honest with herself as the series goes on. When the situation calls for it, she will put her foot down, and can be as determined and as stubborn as Black☆Star himself. She refuses to use the Uncanny Sword when she thinks Black Star is too injured to keep on fighting, and also shouts at Maka and Soul to stop them from fighting with each other during the battle against Free, showing that she has grown more assertive. She still can be easily embarrassed, and can sometimes be paranoid and takes things too literally, and her reaction when Maka sarcastically suggests that Black☆Star and Soul be partners since they seem to be such close friends. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Demon Weapon Physiology: As a Demon Weapon, Tsubaki possesses the ability to transform at will and, in addition to this, has an special advantage over other Demon Weapons due to being a High Performance Multi-Form Weapon, as she can transform into more then one weapon type. *'Enchanted Sword Mode': Absorbed from her brother after consuming his soul, this is perhaps Tsubaki's most powerful transformation. Being exclusive to the members of the Nakatsukasa Clan, this lets her take the form of a Katana with a black blade and a bandage-wrapped hilt. It's power is renown throughout the world, with those including Death, Mifune, and Mosquito aware of it's capabilities. *'Chain Scythe Mode': A transformation of Tsubaki in which she takes the form of a long metal chain with each end of the chain tipped with a yellow handle that has a small double-edged and double-pointed scythe blade attached. Three dark grooves appear below each blade. This weapon can be used in both close-range combat and also long-range as the scythe blades can be thrown at an opponent as an attack, or as a means to trap them to make them wide open for a close-range attack. Tsubaki's Chain Scythe form is also used by Black☆Star to execute a number of other special moves. The chain on this Weapon form can alter, becoming long or shorter. *'Smoke Bomb Mode': One of Tsubaki's various transformation is that of a smoke bomb. This transformation allows her to create thick cloud of smoke to conceal her Meister's movements. *'Ninja Sword Mode': One of Tsubaki's forms takes the appearance of a Ninjatō. Due to it's small size, it is used most often for quick movements. Relationships *Black☆Star *Maka Albarn *Soul Evans *Liz Thompson *Spike Clayborne *Will and Mark Clayborne *Crona Makenshi *Ragnarok *Tsubaki's Parents *Masamune *Mifune *Angela Leon *The Will of Nakatsukasa Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Weapon Category:Shadow Weapon Category:Assassin Category:One-Star Weapon Category:Nakatsukasa Clan Category:DWMA Student Category:EAT Class Category:Soul Eater Characters